


Dirty Little Private Show

by badwolfrun



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ficlet, Lover's Lanes, M/M, Quick and Dirty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Post Lover's Lanes, Nick drives Greg home, but the party isn't over.





	Dirty Little Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> For the drunk anon on tumblr who asked for some happy smut. A fic I've wanted to finish for years now, initially inspired by "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects and now also "Private Show" by Little Mix.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the bowling alley will be closing in five minutes.”

The announcement cut through the music playing in the background, though only two customers remained in the alley. 

“Looks like it’s time to cash that check, partner,” Nick drawled, looking at his leading score on the monitor above them. He leaned his arm on Greg’s shoulder, staring up at his leading score, though one more strike and Greg would catch up to him.

“Nah, dude, I s-still got five mints,” Greg protested, tipping Nick’s hat upwards, off of his head, playfully. “Yo-You’re just scared that I’m gonna beat you,”

“Dude, you’re so wasted.”

“I know you are but what am I?” Greg giggled, pointing at the empty beer bottles on Nick’s side of the alley.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home,” Nick laughed, though his cheeks were a little warm and red, too. He chugged down a glass of water, and changed into his normal shoes. 

Greg, meanwhile, was still trying to bowl. He elected to mock the “granny roll” for his last hoorah, but as the ball left his fingers, he ended up falling on his ass, which made both him and Nick burst into tipsy laughter. 

Five minutes later, and they were still laughing as they emerged from the bowling alley into the cold Nevada air. Nick’s arm was around Greg’s shoulder, Greg was clutching Nick’s shirt as he tried to maintain balance. 

They made it to Nick’s car and ever the gentleman, Nick gently guided him into the passenger’s seat. 

Greg started to play with the buttons on Nick’s dashboard, changing the radio station until he settled on a popular pop song, about lovers and dirty secrets. 

“Didn’t think you liked this kind of music, Greggo,”

“Well, guess I’m full of surprises, _Stokes,”_ he licked his lips, drawing out the “s’s” and syllables of his name. He leaned against the seat, looking at Nick with wide, shining eyes. 

Nick did a double take, his eyes lost somewhere in the world behind Greg’s eyes. He almost missed the final turn into the parking lot of Greg’s apartment. 

“Ooh, mind if I use your bathroom real quick? That water just flew right through me.”

“Course, man. You can even stay the night, if you want,” Greg blurted as he staggered towards the door. His face grew red as he realized that those words came out of his mouth. “I-I mean, I  _ am _ gonna need a lift back to the alley tomorrow, anyway.”

Nick didn’t say anything, and Greg couldn’t tell if that helped or not, until he saw the huge smirk on Nick’s face. 

“Been a while since you’ve crashed at my place,” Greg pointed out as they walked up the steps to Greg’s floor. “I think I still have a few of your shirts, actually. Unless you wanted to borrow one of mine. The lace blouses are hands off though,”

“Mmmhmm, yeah, sounds good, G,” Nick breathed impatiently, bouncing up and down as Greg fumbled with his keys. 

As soon as Greg opened the door, Nick bolted towards the bathroom. He relieved himself, and splashed his face with cold water after washing his hands. His cheeks still felt like they were on fire, perhaps cause he couldn’t stop smiling. There was something about being in Greg’s apartment that made him feel at ease, welcome, to be himself. 

He walked out of the bathroom, back into the living room, which was now empty.  _ Greg must have already passed out on his bed,  _ he thought to himself with a smile _. _

He plopped himself onto the couch, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, breathing in the smell of hastily made instant ramen, the smell of clothes littered all over the floor, the smell of the incense in the corner of the room...the smell of Greg Sanders. 

His nose twitched, as he could also smell the stench of alcohol, though it smelled like it was coming closer...

He opened one of his eyes and saw Greg standing in the hallway, leaning one arm against the wall, wearing nothing, but a black laced blouse and a thong.

His hair was spiked up, suddenly a shade of dark red, from what Nick assumed to be a temporary dye.

“You like what you see?” Greg asked him seductively. 

Nick’s eyes were wide, his tongue brushed over his bottom lip, as he bit down on it and nodded. 

“It’s, uh, it’s a bit hot in here, G,” Nick whispered, as he stood up and threw off his shirt. 

“Need help with those khakis?” 

“Y-yeah I think so,” Nick breathed, feeling the bulge against the inside of his pants rising. Greg slid to the floor along with the pants, smiling up at Nick.

“Looks like there’s still one pin to knock down,” Greg remarked, gently petting Nick’s boner.

“G-Greg, man, we-we don’t hafta do this,” Nick stammered in a thick accent as Greg began kissing the inside of his thighs. “You-you’re druuuuuuuuuunk, dude.”

Greg chuckled, as Nick moaned.

“What, and miss your private show?” He blew a kiss upwards to Nick from the floor. “It’s for one night only,  _ Nicky _ .”

Greg stood up, pulling Nick towards his bedroom. He fell backwards onto his bed, Nick fell on top of him.

“Okay, G,  _ it’s on _ ,” Nick whispered, and began to kiss Greg’s neck, before Greg rolled them over. He sat on top of Nick’s thighs, grabbing onto Nick’s hardened cock, and began to pull. Nick grabbed Greg’s waist, thrusting his pelvis upwards in a rhythmic manner. 

“Yes. Yes! YES!” Nick chanted, as a stream of white fluid squirted onto Greg’s blouse.

“Uh-oh, looks like my shirt got a bit dirty…”

“I’ll help ya with that.”

Nick inserted his fingers into the holes of the fabric, and ripped the blouse away from Greg’s chest. Greg felt his heart fly out of his chest, and his own penis hardened, brushing against Nick’s on its way up.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Nick told him as he pulled himself up, kissing Greg’s now bare chest. Greg put his hand behind Nick’s head, gripping onto the short strands of hair, tugging slightly which only made Nick chuckle between kisses.

Nick stood up, lifting Greg up with him by his thighs, carrying him as they moved towards the wall.

“Been working out,” Nick flexed in a short breath.

“I noticed...show off,” Greg muttered as he let himself get pinned to the wall. He felt one of Nick’s hands move from his thigh to his cock, and Nick began to massage it.

“Going for that last pin in the split.”

“Thought you were nothing but strikes.”

“Just go with it, Sanders,” 

“Ohhhhhhh I’m going, alright. Pull.”

Nick obliged with his mouth twisted into a smirk. He started to tug on Greg’s cock, and moved his other hand up to Greg’s hair, pulling at the spikes on his hair. 

Greg moans got louder and louder, he began screaming Nick’s name, before he ejaculated onto Nick’s body.

They fell to the floor, panting. Nick laid on his back, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Greg’s ceiling. For once, he didn’t mind the green glow.

 


End file.
